


Bilbo's Tacky Sweater

by Amaias



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaias/pseuds/Amaias
Summary: Bilbo just... standing using his sweater. Just a little illustration for God's Gonna Cut You Down by knife_emoji, a fanfic I really love.
Kudos: 6





	Bilbo's Tacky Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knife_emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knife_emoji/gifts).
  * Inspired by [God's Gonna Cut You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645916) by knife_emoji. 



> So, I'm really new in that fanart thing, so please be kind and I hope you enjoy it~!


End file.
